Untitled
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Kristin J.] No summary given.


**Title: **

**author: Kristin Johnson**

_Cowboy Bebop takes place in the future where all the planets in our solar system and many in other systems.  The Red Dragon syndicate is based on Mars and is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful syndicates in all of the inhabited planets.  The triad that was in charge of the syndicate were killed in a cup by the highest-ranking member of the Red Dragon, Vicious.  Vicious has only one nemesis, Spike Spiegel.  Spike was once a member of the Red Dragon.  His skills as a fighter were only matched by Vicious.  The two were once good comrades but when a woman, Julia, was tossed into the mix the two men became bitter enemies.  Spike escaped the Red Dragon and became a bounty hunter and went into hiding from the Red Dragon.  Vicious took over and became the leader of the Red Dragon.  Spike returned after many years to convince Julia to come with him.  She was killed in their escape.  Spike and Vicious faced off and were both supposedly killed.  That my friends, is not true._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A man, with chin length dark silver/blue hair, a black military jacket that concealed a long sward, and knee high black leather boots, waited outside a post office for the negotiator.  He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago.  The man had little patience for incompetent people, but this was a huge deal and he needed the extra man power.  As soon as he could take out the new syndicate that was trying to take over the Red Dragon's territory he could get rid of these fools who thought they could gain power by helping him.  He was the leader of the most feared syndicate in all history, he was not going to let that power get away from him.  No matter what.  

            He heard footsteps in the puddles that the light rainfall had made.  It was the negotiator, or it could be an assassin here to kill him.  He had come alone as promised.  He was the most skilled fighter in the syndicate so he had nothing to worry about.  Just as a precaution he made sure he had a tight grip on the hilt of his sward.  

            "It's raining cat's and dog's out here.  You might catch a cold."  The password was spoken by a female voice, to the man's surprise.  Even though it came as quite a shock that the White Tiger syndicate would send a woman to do business, it did not show on his face.

            "So might you."  He returned the password.  This was about as much as an introduction as they would get.

            She handed him a small unmarked package then left without making a sound as she walked through the puddles.  He was intrigued by this strange woman, but not enough to hinder him from his work.  Nothing in heaven or in hell could accomplish that.  He took the package and walked, also silently, down the block and into a waiting car.

            He was in the back of the car and driving away when he decided to open the package.  Even if it was a decoy he could take care of it, even if it was a bomb.  It wasn't that he was cocky, it was just that only one person could kill him…Spike.  

            Spike Spiegel  had gotten fed up with the syndicate and tried to leave.  Leaving a syndicate was impossible because anyone who was dumb enough to try was hunted down and killed.  Spike had been just as talented as anyone, if not better.  Spike had managed the impossible and left, leaving behind his one true love and quite a few bodies.  Spike was dead to everyone who knew him and to himself.  Spike was also invincible to any form of death like the man in the car.  One could only be killed by the other.  Both knew this and both knew that the only way to get their souls back was to be freed from this life.       The man opened the unmarked package with a knife that had been hidden in his sleeve.  With a flick of his wrist the razor sharp weapon was in his hand.  He slowly slit the box open and pulled off the top.  Inside was a mass of foam peanuts and a small electronic panel.  He turned on the panel and a file opened which contained millions of seemingly random numbers.  He smiled and turned off the panel.  It was just as he had hoped.  Encoded in the numbers was a detailed itinerary of the leaders of the Dark Eternity syndicate.  

_Just as planed.  This will give those incompetent fools something to think about._

            He smiled menacingly to himself, then let out a wicked laugh that sent shivers down the drivers back.  The rest of the short drive was completely silent except for the hum of the engine and the sound of the rain.  When the car arrived a the headquarters the driver got out and opened the back door.  The man in the back got out of the car and walked quietly into the building.  Everyone moved aside when they saw him coming and saluted him by putting a fist to their hearts.  They knew that this man was to be feared and respected.  They knew that this man was Vicious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Angel knew she was late for the drop off, she had planed it that way.  When she got there she made sure to announce her presence by walking noisily through the puddles.  She saw a man standing in the rain, looking off into the darkness.  He looked cold, not physically, but mentally.  She noticed his hand on the hilt of what looked like a sward.  His eyes twitched to her and she thought she might have seen a small twinkling of surprise in his face.  It was quickly replaced by a cold menacing stare that almost made her freeze up.  She saw that he had indeed come alone, but no doubt he had some waiting nearby if anything went wrong.  

            "It's raining cat's and dog's out here.  You might catch a cold."  She said with absolutely no emotion in her voice.  

            "So might you."  He replied with equal coldness.

            She handed him the package she was assigned to deliver and walked away, making sure not to make any noise this time.  She heard nothing from him as he walked away in the other direction.  

_So that was Vicious.  He's the leader of the Red Dragon?  He looks like he hasn't eaten in a month.  He probably has malnutrition or anorexia.  He can't be that strong.  He's probably just a puppet or a politician.  _

            Angel walked around a corner and down a dark ally.  She saw her motorcycle right where she had left it next to the garbage bin.  Only thing that had changed was there were five boys, no older than eighteen, standing next to it.  

            "Hey sweetie.  This your bike?"  One of the punks said.  He was obviously the leader.  All the other boys were standing behind him and sneering.  Angel decide to name him Sally.  Sally had a green Mohawk and a leather jacked that was most likely canceling a knife or gun.  It didn't really matter to her which, she just needed to get a good shot at him and the others would scatter.  

            "Sure is Sally.  Thanks for taking care of it while I was away."  She smiled at them  as she prepared to grab her weapon.  

            "What did you just call me?"  Sally yelled.  "That's it bitch.  We were going to be nice and just have a little adult type fun with you.  But now that I'm mad, were going to cut you up into little pieces and leave you for the dogs to eat."

            "Isn't that nice,"  She scowled at Sally.  "So you boys just wanted to have a little fun, eh?  I bet you've never been with a woman in your life." 

            Sally's face turned red as he pulled out his knife.  "I'll show you what fun is you little bitch!"  He came at Angle in a rage.  This is just what she had wanted, get him mad enough to attack without thinking then take him down.  She grabbed his left arm, which held the outstretched knife and twisted it around his back so he faced away from her.  She took her right arm and wrapped it around his neck.  He dropped the knife and clawed at her arm with his right hand.  His buddies stared in wide eyed horror for a moment then ran off in different directions.  Sally made a gurgling sound as Angel put more pressure on his wind pipe.  His body went limp and she let him drop to the ground in a heap.  He was still alive, but just barely.  Angel didn't really care.  She put on her helmet and put up the kickstand.  The roar of the engine drowned out the sound of the pouring rain.  She road off into the night leaving the kid in the ally gasping for air.  She had no regrets, no remorse, no soul.  This was the life of Angel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

            Vicious had the whereabouts of the five leaders of the Dark Eternity.  Any one of his fighters could take them out individually.  The only problem is that all of the leaders were surrounded by layers of bodyguards at all times.  

            He didn't want to risk losing one of his better fighters and he couldn't have one of his lower fighters being captured and pumped for information.  What he needed was an expendable fighter with no important information.  He knew just were to find them.  

            He got a call from the White Tiger telling him that the fighters he needed would be there by noon.  

            "Excellent.  Your help will not be forgotten," Vicious said quietly.  Yes, they would do quite nicely.  He didn't care if they lived or not, but they would get the job done.  If one or more of them survived he would keep them and let them work for him.  The White Tiger would be the perfect source of suicide soldiers that he sometimes needed.    

            "There's just one more thing," the voice on the other side of the phone said with fear in his voice.  It was not a pleasant task, talking to Vicious.  "One of the people were sending is a mercenary.  Angel.  Angel is the best we have, but Angel will want to be paid by the person who wants the job done.  That's the only rule if you want Angel."  

            "That's fine."  Vicious didn't mind paying this Angel person, that is if he survived.  Vicious hung up the phone and sat back in his chair.  

            He would have his assigns by noon.  He would have them sent out by tomorrow, and by next week he would never have to think about the Dark Eternity again. 

            "Perfect." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When the recruits arrived at the meeting point, Vicious  looked them over.  When he was satisfied he let his second in command, Shu, take over.  


End file.
